I Know A Little Girl Who Can Walk Through Walls
by T'Reilani
Summary: What happens when you combine two bored technorganics, an X-Men comic book, and Wheeljack with too much time on his servos? Read on to find out. Gift fic for Tatyana Witwicky.
1. Chapter 1

_**I Know A Little Girl Who Can Walk Through Walls**_

**What happens when you combine two bored technorganics, an X-Men comic book, and Wheeljack with too much time on his servos? Read on to find out. Gift fic for Tatyana Witwicky. **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TAI! Hope you enjoy this!**

It all started with the Internet.

Tai snickered as she read the latest post on her favorite blog. "Hey, Riella, this is so us! 'I hope we're friends until we die, and then I hope we stay ghost friends and walk through walls and scare the shit out of people.' How's that for a life-and-death goal?"

"Not bad," Riella said absently, turning the page. "Too bad we aren't mutants, though. Then we wouldn't have to wait until we die. Kitty Pryde – Shadowcat if you read the old comics – can phase through _anything._"

Tai narrowed her eye and optic as she studied Riella's book. "Since when do you read X-Men comics?"

"Since I felt like it," Riella shrugged. "Anyway, I think Kitty's got the best power. If we got that kind – "

"Let me see that." The younger technorganic snatched the comic book before her friend could object. "Hey, we _do_ get these powers. That one guy can smash through walls – we're always doing that! And how about Wolverine? You've got retractable metal fingers. We shapeshift as part of life. And isn't there one who can make really loud sounds? Blaster and Soundwave can do that."

Riella held up a hand quickly. "Okay, okay. I get it. And by the way, you're talking about Juggernaut, and then Banshee or Siryn. But that's not the point. They get almost magical powers. Name one Autobot who can walk through walls _without_ smashing them, like Kitty. Or make someone feel whatever they want, like Amp. Or start a thunderstorm with their mind, like – "

"Storm, right. I do know that one. Miles made us watch all the movies." Tai sighed. "Don't know about the mind powers, but maybe there's something that could make you able to walk through walls. I mean, suppose you could make some kind of suit that was like those portal guns 'Jack made, except it was limited to right around your body? You'd have to make it so you didn't fall right out of it, or through the floor, but maybe you could turn it off and on. Kitty was the chick in the movie who owned the Juggernaut, right? She sort of controls it somehow."

"Yeah, that was Kitty." Riella marked the page and subspaced her comic book. "Well, this is a fascinating theory, but you know what I think we need to do now?"

"What?" Tai closed the laptop reluctantly.

Riella's smirk could have made Sideswipe look innocent. "We need to visit Wheeljack's lab. I hope he's not busy."

Wheeljack was not, in fact, busy, and before they were done explaining their idea, the inventor was collecting various pieces of equipment, muttering to himself. "Hmm, yes. A limited portal that allows for a very short transport…no, no, not transport, it should make the wall permeable by solid matter…"

"So you can do it?" Tai said hopefully, her bright blue eyes widening hopefully.

"Huh?" Wheeljack looked up from where he was scribbling on a giant whiteboard. "Of course I can! Now shoo. I've got lots of work to do in here and you two won't be any help."

Riella stared at the closed door. "So far so good…"

Tai giggled. "I have an idea – let's make a list of who to get with this before he's finished."

Wheeljack held up the two gray catsuits with a broad grin. "Opinions? Now, I'm aware that they're not exactly fashionable, but color dye doesn't hold. Apparently the phase displacement modulator prevents it."

"Cool!" Tai slid a hand into the suit to test its thickness. "I'll be in the bathroom!"

Riella smirked in Wheeljack's direction. "I'll be in the storage closet, and I'd better not catch you peeking."

Tai raced back through the lab wall without opening the door. "Wheeeeee! That tingles! Ri, where are you?"

"Closet," Riella yelled. "Out in two seconds!" The tactician's head popped through the wall, and she yelped. "Oops! Yikes, you were right, that tingles. Nice." She slid the rest of the way out. "Niiiiiice. Who's first on the list?"

Tai smiled like the proverbial cat with the canary. "Who else? Our beloved sparkmates are currently discussing some boring concern or other. I think we should give them something else to think about."


	2. Chapter 2

Jazz extended one of his datapads to show Prowl. "Now, I think this should – HOLY SLAG!"

Prowl knocked his chair over as he spun around. His optics got incredibly wide as his sparkmate glided _through_ the wall with a smile. "Hello, mechs."

"Hi…" Jazz twitched. "How did you…do…that?"

"Simple!" Tai waved and phased her arm through a chair. "Oopsie. Don't quite have the hang of this thing yet! 'Jack made some kinda doohickey that attaches right here." She gestured to the small blue device on her collarbone.

"Phase displacement modulator," Riella pointed out. "Anyway, this is going to be quite a lot of fun, huh?"

**CRASH. **

Tai rolled her optics as Riella sighed. "Jazz, would you take Prowl to the medbay, please?"

The moment the two mechs were out of the room, the femmes grinned at each other. "Next up, Ratchet?"

"Do you want death? Ironhide's in the medbay."

"Then it's your dad. Next stop, Prime's office."

Optimus was in the middle of reading over a human budget report when his daughter fell through the ceiling and landed on his desk with a heavy thud and a yelp.

"Tatyana, have you been playing with the portal guns again?"

Tai giggled and shook her head. "No, it's a suit!" She lowered her voice dramatically. "I'm _Shadowcat_!"

"No, _I'm_ Shadowcat." Riella dropped through the ceiling and landed on top of Optimus's bookshelf, crouching like a cat. "You're Movie Kitty, remember?"

"Same diff," Tai shrugged. "Hey Dad, watch this!" Before he could stop her, Tai had simply phased right through his hands and landed on the floor with a huge grin. "Awesome, huh?"

Optimus blinked. "How exactly did Wheeljack – "

"Don't know," Riella called from the top of the shelf. "We didn't watch. I suspect a manipulation of the portal technology."

"Thank you, Sheldon Cooper," Tai yelled back. "What's wrong with saying 'he used portals'?"

The Autobot leader shook his head with a smile and a sigh. "I suggest you don't go near Ratchet like that. He told Wheeljack to run all inventions past him before testing them."

"Good idea. Later, Dad!" Tai sprinted toward the left wall. Riella's optics widened.

"I wouldn't – "

"OH MY GOD!" Tai shot back through the wall. "Oh god!"

"Right." Riella slid off the shelf and sank a few inches into the floor before hopping back up. "I don't know why Leo feels the need to adjust his underwear in every other storage closet. So, next up, the big one?"

He was minding his own business, doing exactly as he had been told, when they entered his office. Without using the door.

"Hi, Red," Riella commented. "What's up?"

The head of Intel frowned. His door was closed. He would have heard it open. But here they were, Riella and Prime's daughter. "How did you get in here?"

"Oh, y'know," Tai answered casually, waving one hand in the air. "Just walked through the wall."

Red Alert's optics flared almost white as he stood up, almost knocking over his desk. "_WHAT? Is there a breach in my security defenses? How is this possible? Prime must be notified!"_

Riella frowned. "Red, you're speaking Cybertronian. And the answer is no, Wheeljack, and he already knows."

"That's not possible!" Red Alert scanned both of them rapidly. True, their suits were giving off a distinct image of new technology, but it was simply _impossible._ "How did he do this? How?"

**Thud.**

Riella snickered. "I'll take him to the medbay. I know we shouldn't do that, but it doesn't hurt him and it's fun."

"So true, sister, so true." Tai leaned on the chair leg and almost phased through it. "So, can we call this a successful test?"

"I would say…" Riella paused for a long moment, enjoying her friend's expression of suspense. "I would say that we need to get 'Jack to make these available for stealth missions."

**Genius bonus for those of you who like trivia: Tai was originally compared to Juno (Ellen Page) in her debut story. So guess who played Kitty Pryde in the movies?**


End file.
